The present invention relates to a concentrate/extract cartridge for a beverage dispenser for dispensing a liquid concentrate/extract and a diluent. In a broader sense, the invention also provides a concentrate/extract pump and dispensing system that can be utilized in a number of different dispensing applications, with or without a diluent.
Another embodiment of the present invention relates to dispensing systems which dispense fluids in an exact metered fashion. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensing systems used by consumers for completing a variety of tasks to increase efficiency.
Beverage dispensers are known for making a beverage from a liquid concentrate/extract. In one known prior art reference, a pressurized liquid canister of liquid beverage concentrate/extract is placed within a pitcher-shaped device having a mechanism for releasing a predetermined amount of liquid concentrate/extract from the pressurized canister into a beverage mixing chamber. A heated liquid reservoir is located at the bottom of the vessel and heated liquid is also forced upwardly into the mixing chamber where the mixed beverage is formed in the device prior to being poured. This device has several drawbacks due to the complex nature of the dispensing mechanism and the need to clean out the mixing chamber in the device after each use. It is also known to provide a coffee machine for use with shelf-stable liquid coffee concentrate/extract. The liquid coffee concentrate/extract is poured into a reservoir in the coffee maker and a predetermined amount of the concentrate/extract is moved from the reservoir to the brewing chamber, where it is mixed with heated water prior to being dispensed into a carafe. While this device overcomes the need for coffee filters and ground coffee and allows the use of a shelf-stable liquid coffee concentrate/extract, the entire machine must be cleaned after use, due to the fact that the coffee concentrate/extract is poured into the coffee machine prior to being delivered to a brewing chamber in the machine. Additionally, it is not possible to switch the type of beverage being dispensed in an easy and convenient manner.
Another problem with many known beverage dispensers which combine concentrate/extract and water is a poor mixing of the concentrate/extract and water. Such known dispensers often dispense a stream of concentrate/extract and water which is not adequately mixed, and accordingly, lacking homogeneity. Complete mixing does not take place until the fluids enter a user's cup. Many users consider a stream of non-homogeneous beverage to be visually unappealing and indicative of a lack of quality of the beverage dispenser or beverage being dispensed. An unmixed stream of concentrate/extract and water dispensed by a beverage dispenser is sometimes identified by the trade term “striping” or as the “zebra effect”.
It has also been suggested to provide a beverage system for brewing a beverage from a dry beverage material and a source of hot, pressurized water. The beverage material is provided in a sealed cartridge and the dispenser pierces the sealed cartridge and injects hot, pressurized water into the cartridge to brew the beverage from the beverage material. A carousel device may be provided, which allows a user to select from one of several different beverage cartridges. However, a drawback of this device is that residue from a previous beverage will remain in the hot, pressurized water-injecting area as well as in the downstream collection funnel, which directs the beverage into a user's cup. Further, in the case of typical beverage systems of this type for producing hot coffee drinks, dry coffee material including instant, non-brewed coffee product is provided. Such non-brewed coffee product typically produces coffee beverages which to at least some extent lack the distinct flavor of brewed coffee.
It would be desirable to provide a more convenient and easy way to mix and dispense multiple types of beverages from a single-beverage dispenser in a convenient and user friendly manner, and also without the need for cleaning the dispenser when a user wishes to change the type of beverage being dispensed. It would also be desirable to allow a user to select a beverage strength from a number of different selections so that a user's preference can be satisfied. It would also be desirable to provide a beverage dispenser that allows a user to dispense an exact desired amount of beverage and that does not waste excess beverage concentrate/extract in a user's container or in the dispenser itself. It would be further desirable to allow a user to select from multiple beverage types and to select from multiple beverage container sizes, such as coffee mugs or disposable cups having different sizes while still providing the beverage at a desired strength. Further, it would be desirable to provide a beverage dispenser which dispenses a mixture of concentrate/extract and water or other diluent which is well-mixed and homogeneous prior to entering a user's container.
Additionally other consumable products such as baby formulas, detergents, and medicines are often cumbersome to mix and/or dispense in proper amounts, and require appreciable amounts of storage space. It would be desirable to provide a system which allows for the dispensing of liquid consumable products in a manageable and convenient manner for a number of different applications. It would also be desirable to allow a user to select a concentration or strength from a number of different selections so that a specific need or user's preference can be satisfied. It would also be desirable to provide a dispenser that allows a user to dispense an exact desired amount of product and that does not waste excess concentrate/extract in a user's container or in the dispenser itself. It would be further desirable to allow a user to select from multiple product types and to select from multiple container sizes, while still providing a product at a desired strength. Further, it would be desirable to provide a dispenser which dispenses a mixture of concentrate/extract and water or other diluent which is well-mixed and homogeneous prior to entering a container.